


The flame and the ice

by Flavoredfailure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Help, I'm Sorry, Love Poems, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavoredfailure/pseuds/Flavoredfailure
Summary: just some little things I wrote for klance (because angst)I will only update when I feel rlly edgy but whatever





	1. Chapter 1

lance-he loved you

The first day we talked he loved you,  
I could see the softness in his eyes,  
The tender way you touched each other.

He loved you, and I loved you.

You grew away from him, the light was gone and I thought I had a chance,  
You drew me in,  
I couldn't help but love you,  
But he loved you still.

He loved you, and you loved him.


	2. Keith (angst)

Keith-I was alone.

My eyes opened.  
and I was alone.

My tears dried.  
and I was alone.

She left me.  
He left me.  
You left me.  
and I was alone.

The new blue boy.  
He stayed.  
and I was warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of feelings about keith and want to make some sappy stuff about him.


	3. Little one

To keith, with love  
Little one, I'll see you soon.  
Even if I have to fly over the moon.  
Little one, I'll hold you soon.  
Even though we may be far,  
I can see you through the stars.  
Little one, I love you


End file.
